dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Blaylock
Dallas, Texas, U.S. |death = April 19, 2017 (aged 64) |deathplace = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |cause = Cancer |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Radio Announcer |first_appearance = Yu Yu Hakusho |last_appearance = Shin Godzilla |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1986-2017 |status = Deceased }}Thomas Edwin Blaylock, Jr. (September 6, 1952 - April 19, 2017), known by his stage name Ed Blaylock, was an American radio announcer and voice actor. He was best known for voicing Führer King Bradley in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Career As a voice actor, Ed Blaylock is best known for providing the voice of Führer King Bradley in Fullmetal Alchemist, later reprising the role in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Some of his other notable roles include Sengoku in One Piece, Director in Barakamon and Sebas Tian in Overlord. Outside of voice acting, Blaylock was the weekday evening announcer for WRR Classical 101.1 FM, and he worked for the station for more than 10 years. He also appeared in stage plays in Dallas, and acted in the Living History program where he portrayed real-life historical figures in period costume to give talks to schoolchildren; his specialty was portraying George Washington and Benjamin Franklin. He also worked as a boom operator for sound recordings of films shot in the United States and Europe. Blaylock passed away at the age of 64 on Wednesday, April 19, 2017, after a battle with cancer. He was never married nor had any children. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - White Corp Member (ep. 35) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Eskimo (ep. 284), Guy (ep. 287) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Mr. Iwamoto, Midorenjya (ep. 26), Gorilla (ep. 33), Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Mr. Tanner (ep. 2), Jackie Sawyer (ep. 16), Bartender (ep. 32), Theodore Tarrington (eps. 49-50), George Fuman (ep. 54), Tompson Edwards (ep. 66), Raymond Frier (ep. 97), Sterling Alexander (ep. 103), Additional Voices *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Sengoku (eps. 151-511), Lieutenant Commander, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Führer King Bradley *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Akio's Dad (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Yagyu Munenori *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ryūji Todaka (ep. 6), Sano (ep. 23) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Servant (ep. 19), Villager (ep. 24) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Priest (ep. 3) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Jose Porla, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Führer King Bradley *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Mr. Patch (ep. 39) *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Sengoku *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Sengoku Anime Films *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Giordano Infantino *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (2009) - Sengoku *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Sengoku Trivia *His final role was as Ryuta Azuma in Shin Godzilla. His role as Sengoku in One Piece 3D2Y and Episode of Sabo were released posthumously in 2019. *Philip Weber replaced him as Sengoku starting with One Piece: Stampede. External Links *Ed Blaylock at the Internet Movie Database *Ed Blaylock at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation